


What Happens in the Locker Room...

by H_W_Star



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One-Shot, a bit of pre-game preparation, a steamy moment in the locker room, and not because of the showers, daisuga - Freeform, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_W_Star/pseuds/H_W_Star
Summary: Daichi and Suga share a moment--or rather, quite a few moments--in the locker room before a game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> None of the volleyball dorks belong to me; as always full ownership goes to Haruichi Furudate. Written in honor of my own volleyball team's victory today. Thanks to all who stop by for a read, and hope you enjoy.

Suga lightly bit Daichi’s shoulder, drawing a sharp breath from the captain. However, the silver-haired boy soon soothed the hurt with soft lips, pressing gentle kisses to tan skin. Daichi subconsciously extended his neck, and Suga continued on his path to kiss Daichi’s throat.

They were in a secluded corner of the locker room, before an awaited practice match with Seijoh. The other players had finished changing and left a few minutes ago, leaving the two alone in each other’s company, an observation swiftly met with a wicked grin from Suga. The vice-captain might not have looked it, but he was actually quite a devious individual, and one who never missed an opportunity to engage in more _exclusive_ activities with the captain. Despite the fact that Daichi was normally the dominant one, Suga did have his moments. Thus upon taking notice of the absence of players left in the room, the setter wasted no time.

And now Daichi found himself on the floor, face flushed, breathing heavily, and very, very impatient. Suga’s lips moved up his neck, and ghosted across his jaw, placing featherlight kisses to his heated skin. Daichi moaned, and tilted Suga’s chin up to capture his lips. Suga’s lips parted, encouraged by Daichi’s tongue, and the two deepened the kiss, Daichi’s hand coming to tangle in Suga’s silver hair, reveling in the soft and silken feel. Suga drew back slightly for a breath of air, but Daichi chased his lips, prompting an amused chuckle from the other boy. Suga obliged, and kissed Daichi, deeply, once again. Another moan escaped the captain, but a particular tightness in his shorts reminded him of his impatience, and he shifted so that now the setter was the one feeling the cool tile against his back. He let out a breathy laugh, and Daichi tilted his head to brush his lips against Suga’s, smiling against the boy’s mouth when he heard an appreciative moan.

Daichi’s hands once more wandered into Suga’s hair, gently pulling his head back to expose his neck. The captain’s lips pressed against Suga’s smooth skin, and the setter wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck. He dipped his head down to brush his lips against Daichi’s, and just as he was about to deepen the kiss, the buzzer sounded from the gym, indicating a space of fifteen minutes before the game began. Suga pulled back.

“We should get out there; we don’t want to be late.”

“Mm.” The captain wasn’t paying much attention, far too preoccupied with pressing kisses to Suga’s neck.

“Daichi,” Suga laughed. “Come on. We have to go.”

Daichi was about to begrudgingly agree when he was once again reminded of a certain discomfort.

“Sugaaa,” he whined, “I can’t play like this.”

The setter gave him a puzzled look before his gaze wandered down and understanding dawned in his eyes. The wicked grin returned. Daichi recognized that look, and did not like what it meant in the current context.

“Suga,” he pleaded, “don’t be mean.”

Suga pretended to take a moment to consider, then after another whine from Daichi rolled his eyes and smiled, feigning exasperation.

“Oh, alright,” he relented, and leaned down once more to capture the captain’s lips.

~~~

Five minutes later, both boys emerged from the locker room and walked into the gym. Apparently no one had paid much mind to their absence; they were all too focused on the warm up, a serving drill. As the two joined in, Tanaka looked over to Daichi.

“You look happy.”

Daichi coughed. “Just excited for the game.”

Unseen by either, Suga merely smirked to himself and proceeded to serve.


End file.
